


Letter to a Renegade Mage

by Amatus



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Death, Gen, Letters, One Shot, Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatus/pseuds/Amatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varric's letter to Anders, after the events of Here Lies The Abyss in DA:I. If you've played through it, there are no spoilers here.</p><p>A sad drabble about what Varric might have written to Anders if he and the Champion were in a relationship. Gender-neutral pronouns for male or female Hawke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter to a Renegade Mage

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was inspired by lightgetsout on Tumblr, who does Dragon Age voice impressions and did a dramatization of Varric's letter to Hawke's love interest if Hawke was left behind in the Fade. This particular letter addresses how Varric might have felt about the whole thing, given Anders' role in starting the Mage-Templar war. Much angst to follow.

**[Codex Entry: Varric's letter to Anders]**  
_This letter is crumpled and dirty, stained with drops of water and smeared ink. It has many crossed-out passages and scribbles in the margins._  
  
Dear ~~Blondie~~ Anders,  
  
I am writing this letter to you so that you will hear this news straight from the source. I hope this letter gets to you before the rumors do, because you deserve to know the truth and rumors have never been kind to Hawke. I know that was partially my fault, but ~~it doesn’t matter anymore~~ ~~it’s different now~~ I never meant any harm by it.  
  
Hawke was the only person I thought could help. When I first got involved in this Inquisition business, it just seemed like a lot of talking. Orlesians, Chantry sisters, a lot of politics and religion - I might not like any of those things, but at least I’m good at talking. I’m sure Hawke told you about what happened at Haven. Nobody was ready for Corypheus, least of all me. I’d like to think I’m just as selfish as the next dwarf in the Merchants’ Guild, but I couldn’t just let this go. Not when there’s a giant hole in the sky threatening to swallow Thedas. I figured the best authority on Corypheus had to be Hawke, since they’d already killed the bastard once.  
  
Hawke always lived up to the title of Champion, didn’t they? After I convinced them to come to Skyhold, they jumped right in and put the Inquisitor in touch with the Grey Wardens, hoping that they’d have an idea on how to deal with the world’s biggest darkspawn. As it turns out, Corypheus beat us to it. All the Grey Wardens thought they were dying, so they tried some weird ritual to kill the Old Gods or something. You know I don’t understand that shit, Blondie, but I know blood magic when I see it. It was bad. I know you’re not fond of the Wardens, but nobody deserves that.  
  
We planned a siege on Adamant Fortress, where the rest of the Wardens were camped out. A lot of good people died that day. We almost died, except that the Inquisitor somehow got us _physically_ into the Fade. I still have nightmares about it. I thought I was scared of the Deep Roads, but nothing could have prepared me for that. A giant Fear demon tried to trap us, and it looked like we weren’t gonna make it out. So Hawke provided the distraction. They were the only one who didn’t make it out.  
  
~~Part of me blames you for this. Maybe, if you hadn’t decided to blow up the Chantry, none of this would have happened.~~  
  
~~It’s my fault. I should have dragged the sorry bastard out on their ass. Maybe then they’d still be with us.~~  
  
I’m so sorry, Anders. I’m sorry Hawke was so selfless. I’m sorry I didn’t go back and drag them out myself. I’m sorry I have to write you this sodding letter at all.  
  
I’m going to be at Skyhold for a while - they still need my help. If you need anything - a friend, maybe, or a game of Wicked Grace, or just a drink - I’ll make sure you have a warm welcome, or whatever sort of welcome you want.  
  
I am so, so sorry.  
  
\- Varric


End file.
